The Birthday Present
by Prussiluskan
Summary: The rating is just to be safe. I've had this story posted before, but I've decided to change some stuff in it. Harry and Hermionie have to find a birthday present for Ron.


__

Ok. This is my first fic and English is not my first language. Please bear with me! Oh and I don't own Harry Potter or anything else from the books. They only belong to JK Rowlings. I'm just borrowing them and will let them free when I'm finished torturing them And in Harry and Hermionie are a couple in this fic. + I have had this story out before, but I've changed some details.

****

The birthday present 

By Prussiluskan

It was a sunny day when Harry Potter and Hermionie Granger were hand in hand on their way to Hogsmedge. It was Ron's 17th birthday tomorrow and they needed to get him a present. They had no idea what to get him and they hoped they would find something today. 

"Let's split up" Hermionie said when they stood outside Three Broomsticks. "That way, we could go through the stores much quicker."

"Sure. What time should we meet though?"

"It's almost ten o'clock, so here in two hours?" Hermionie suggested, looking at Harry for approval.

"Fine with me. You do that side and I do this side." Harry said looking down "his" side and Hogsmedge.

"Seriously. You only want that side so you can go looking at the new broom!" When Harry didn't defend himself she rolled her eyes and said "Men!"

"But look at it this way, you have the bookshop on your side!" Harry pointed out. They kissed and parted.

-*-*-*-

Two hours later they met again. They decided to get something to eat on so they went inside Three Broomsticks and ordered two ice creams. While they waited for them they sat down by a table and started discussing what they had found. Hermionie had found and turned down _Potion for dummies'_ and a new dressrobe (although God knows he needs one) and she was at lost what to buy. Harry hadn't found anything either.

"It's so frustrating that we can't find anything for our best friend!" Hermionie said frustrated. She was sitting next to Harry who was holding her hand. 

He took her hand up to his mouth and kissed it. When he saw her smiling at him, he said: "Why don't we sit down, eat the ice creams and calm down. Dumbledore's given us permission to be here all day, remember?" At her nod he gave her a kiss on the cheek, just as the ice creams came in.

-*-*-*-

When they had finished eating the ice cream, they went outside again. This time they decided to go through the stores together. When they had gone through all stores yet again, Hermionie saw a store she had never seen before.

"Harry" she said. "Do you recognise that store?"

"That one?" Harry asked and walked to Karin's Shop For All Occasions. 

-*-*-*-

When they stepped inside a large woman came to them and said:

"Oh, you are my first costumers! I've just opened this shop! Come on, come on. Don't be shy. My name's Karin Mirry and you are?"

"Hi Mrs Mirry, I am Hermionie Granger and this is my boyfriend Harry Potter." When Hermionie had said that Harry was dreading for her response Harry Potter? The Harry Potter? How nice to meet Mr Potter!.

But "It's nice to meet you, but please call me Karin" was all she said. "What can I do for you?"

"Well" Harry started. "We're locking for a birthday present for our friend."

"Ah, a birthday present! Tell me, is it for a male or female friend?"

"A male."

"And he is how old?"

"He'll turn 17."

"Then I have just the thing. Come along."

Harry and Hermionie followed the woman to another part of the shop with many books. There were titles as _Update your wand_, _Muggles for wizards_ and _How to be an Auror_. Karin turned to them and said:

"This is what I think would be the best by for your friend. I have sons in that age and they just love these books! I'll go and let you decide which book that could suit him."

They started to go through the books when they saw one that would be absolute perfect.

"What do you think of this?" Harry asked Hermionie and showed her a book.

"I think it would be fun." Hermionie answered. "I wonder if she has a fake cover?" At Harry's look she said, "Imagine his look when he thinks that he would get a book full of dull facts and when he looks inside"

"I get your point. Let's ask her."

-*-*-*-

When they had bought the book and the fake cover, they returned to the castle. It was almost time for dinner so they headed up to the common room and Harry's headboy rooms. Harry went in first and put the book away. When Hermionie closed the door, she felt Harry's arms go around her and she leaned into his touch. She turned around and was just about to kiss him, when Ron came into the room.

"Hi guys. Ain't you coming to dinner?"

"It's dinner already?" Harry asked.

"Yes, and Dumbledore is supposed to announce your engagement so we better go."

-*-*-*-

After dinner was served, Dumbledore rose from his seat.

"Dear students. Today has come to my attention that Harry Potter and Hermionie Granger are engaged. They have requested to be married this spring and that I am to perform the service. I expect all of you to attend at the wedding." With that he sat down again and started eating.

-*-*-*-

The next day, Ron was awaken by Harry and Hermionie standing by his bed and singing "Happy birthday" off-key. 

"Morning guys."

"Morning Ron." Harry said. "Happy birthday."

"Happy birthday Ron." Hermionie said. "Here's our present."

When Ron took it, he instantly felt it was a book. "Really Harry. Hermionie's rubbing off on you. A book? You couldn't have found anything else?" By now he had most of the wrapping on the floor, and he turned the book around to see what the cover said. "You got me _Hogwart's, a history_?"

"Look inside the book." Harry told him.

Ron looked unsure, but did as he was told. The inside was NOT what he was expecting. Instead of facts, there were pictures of quidditch-teams. And when he continued through the books he saw that the chapters had names as 'So, you want to be a pro?' and 'What to think of during try-outs'. 

"It's a fake cover." Hermionie explained laughing. "You should have seen your face."

"The real name is _Quidditch for wannabes_." Harry said.

"Thank you both."

-*-*-*-

At the wedding two months later Harry and Hermionie got married. And the whole school was there, along with Hermionie's parents and the Weasly-family.

The End

__

Okay, so it didn't turn out as I expected it to, but I hope you liked it.


End file.
